1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of Electrical Switches and Outlet receptacles and more particularly to an article of manufacture for a Cover plate and a Faceplate without frontal screws, for flush mounted Electrical Outlet Boxes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the invention of electricity and the electric light, came the outlet box mounted on a wall in buildings, installed with various types of switches and outlet receptacles with a cover. People often decorate the covers to add decor to their room by painting or applying materials such as wallpaper or a graphic cover.
Common switch and outlet receptacle covers are manufactured with corresponding apertures for specific applications, attached with frontal screws to the switch or outlet receptacle in an electrical outlet box which is installed flush to the wall. Electrical outlet boxes are installed prior to attaching the rooms exterior wall. In some cases the outlet box is not flush with the wall when installed. The exterior wall, as with wallboard, are cut prior to installing over the outlet box. In some cases the gap is too great for the switch to make contact with the wall and the cover has to fill the gap. Common cover plates for switches an d outlet receptacles are made of plastic material. There is no adjustment to compensate for the gap in the wall. While positioning the cover, when the frontal screws are tightened, the cover may crack.
Common Cover plates for switches and outlet receptacles are standard in size, and have frontal mounting screws. When applying a graphic cover, the surface area is limited for viewing and the screws distract from the design. Also frontal screws will rust corroding the switch or outlet receptacle and discolor Cover plates in humid climates, such as Hawaii.